


Io ci sarò

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Orgoglio saiyan [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flashfic sul testo dell'omonima canzone di Max Pezzali; legata a momenti della vita di Bra.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Sarò qui  
  


_Io non ti prometto qualcosa che non ho._

_Quello che non sono, non posso esserlo._

 

La luce del sole, di un giallastro che si stava tingendo di aranciato, illuminava la cupola color panna della Capsule corporation, filtrando attraverso la finestra e rischiarando la camera da letto dei Briefs. Gettava le ombre della lampada e del comodino sul letto, facendole allungare sulla stoffa color mare del piumone.

“Hai intenzione di partecipare a questo nuovo torneo? Nonostante sia così pericoloso?” domandò Bulma. La sua voce era rauca e angosciata.

Vegeta osservò la neonata addormentata nella culla ai piedi del talamo e assottigliò gli occhi. Le sue iridi color ossidiana brillavano di riflessi blu notte.

“ _Tsk_. Gli altri parteciperanno che io lo faccia oppure no” rispose secco. Strofinò la suola del suo stivaletto candido sul pavimento, facendolo stridere piano.

Bra gorgogliò nel sonno, mise in bocca l’angolo del lenzuolino che teneva stretto tra le manine chiuse.

Vegeta allontanò la stoffa dal visetto paffutello della piccola e utilizzò un fazzolettino per pulirle le labbra umide.

“Inoltre impedirò a quel beota di Kakaroth di farci distruggere dai guerrieri degli altri universi”. Aggiunse.

Bulma si sedette sul letto e si passò la mano tra i corti capelli azzurri, sospirando.

“Sono preoccupata. Almeno Trunks non dovrà partecipare” disse con voce rauca. Si mise una mano in tasca e accarezzò il contenitore delle sigarette.

Vegeta si raddrizzò e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche more larghe tre dita dei suoi capelli a fiamma.

“Donna, non posso prometterti di diventare quello che non sono mai stato. Sapevi che ero un saiyan e un guerriero…”. Iniziò con tono truce, aggrottando le sopracciglia e corrugando la fronte spaziosa.

Bulma si sporse e gli prese la mano nella sua, accarezzandogli il dorso con il pollice.

“Non sminuire tutto quello che hai fatto fino ad ora. Non sei andato con loro solo per rimanermi accanto mentre aspettavo la piccola. Non fraintendermi” lo interruppe.

Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato e le strinse la mano a sua volta.

“Tu non esagerare nel senso contrario,  _umphf_. Voglio che tu capisca che per quanto voglia il meglio per te, per Trunks e per la mocciosa appena arrivata, non per questo rinuncerò alle battaglie” disse duro.

Bulma abbassò il capo e annuì, una ciocca color cielo le finì davanti all’occhio.

“Cerca solo di tornare sano e salvo. Dovrai esserci al primo compleanno della piccola bra” disse. Le sue iridi azzurro terso erano liquide.

Vegeta ghignò, socchiudendo le labbra sottili e mostrando la dentatura candida.

“Dovrò esserci quando lei e Trunks diventeranno adulti. L’erede e la principessa dei saiyan dovranno trovare qualcuno alla loro altezza, che superi il mio esame” rispose con tono di sfida.

 


	2. Cap.2 Aria di menzogne

Cap.2 Aria di menzogne  
  


_Anche se so che c’è chi dice che, per quieto vivere, bisogna sempre fingere._

 

Bra si portò l’alieno verde di peluche alla bocca e succhiò una delle sue zampette di stoffa.

Pan allungò le manine verso di lei, la più piccola batté le palpebre e alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano azzurri.

Pan le sorrise e batté le manine, Bra le sorrise a sua volta e le porse il giocattolo. Pan lo prese tra le mani paffutelle e se lo strinse al petto.

Bra gattonò fino al limitare del box, si diede la spinta e si mise ritta sui piedini nudi, sporgendosi si guardò intorno e riconobbe sua madre seduta su un divano.

“Ti vedo stanca. Sicura che non vuoi che ti presto uno dei miei apparecchi per pulire?” domandò Bulma.

Chichi si sedette davanti a lei e negò con il capo, i suoi capelli mori erano sfibrati.

“Tranquilla. Avere qualcosa da fare in casa è solo una benedizione. Vuol dire che i miei tre uomini sono tornati tutti da me” disse con voce rauca. Una ragnatela di rughe le si erano formate agli angoli degli occhi.

Bulma si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, sentiva la schiena pizzicare.

“Sicura di dormire a sufficienza? Forse è questo caldo. Avresti bisogno di un condizionatore. Guarda che se è per i soldi, non ti devi fare scrupoli…” ribatté.

Chichi strinse le spalle e si voltò di scatto, le labbra le tremarono.

“Non abbiamo problemi di soldi” mentì.

Bulma si morse l’interno della guancia e si grattò il collo, accavallò le gambe strette da una minigonna grigia, con lo spacco laterale.

“No, no, parlavo di caldo. Con questo tempo io sto squagliando” sviò il discorso.

Chichi sorrise e si passò ripetutamente le mani sulle gambe.

“Oh sì, è vero. Però questa casa è ben areata. Arriva direttamente il venticello dal boschetto. Non potrei desiderare un’abitazione migliore” disse con voce gracchiante.

Bulma alzò lo sguardo e osservò le macchie di muffa sulla superficie a cupola dell’abitazione.

“Ci credo. In fondo l’abbiamo fatta noi della Capsule” disse.

< Mio marito non approverebbe. Lui odia questo genere di finzioni, ma io preferisco al quieto vivere. Litigare con una con il caratteraccio di Chichi è l’ultima delle mie intenzione > pensò.

“Sì, ma si vedono i lavori che ci ha fatto il mio G _okuccio_. È così bravo nelle cose manuali. In fondo ha finalmente trovato un buon lavoro…” si vantò Chichi. Annuì alle proprie parole e sgranò di più gli occhi, sotto cui risaltavano delle occhiaie scure.

Bulma mise una mano in tasca e, annuendo, ne estrasse un rossetto color rubino, mettendoselo sulle labbra piene. Si girò verso la figlia e la guardò abbracciare Pan, anche l’altra bambina stringeva la più piccola, ridacchiando.

< Bambina mia, ti prometto che ti farò crescere sincera come tuo padre e non come me > rifletté.


	3. Cap.3 Appuntamento al bar

Cap.3 Appuntamento al bar __  
  


_Non posso giurare che ogni giorno sarò bello, eccezionale, allegro, sensibile, fantastico. Ci saranno dei giorni grigi, ma passeranno sai. Spero che tu mi capirai._

 

Bra si portò alle labbra il bicchiere e sorseggiò la birra al suo interno.

“Attenta a non ubriacarti di nuovo. Questa volta non ti copro con nostro padre” disse Trunks. Si appoggiò al bancone a fianco della ragazza. La sua voce fu in parte coperta dalla musica e dal brusio di voci intorno.

Bra si leccò la schiuma bianca sul labbro e scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare la coda di cavallo.

“ _Umphf._  Io ti ho coperto quando sei andato ad allenarti con il braccio rotto! Mi devi un sacco di favori!” gli ricordò lei, alzando la voce.

Trunks prese delle noccioline da una ciotola di metallo e se le portò alla bocca, masticandole rumorosamente.

“Vedi di non esagerare ugualmente!” le gridò, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

Bra roteò gli occhi, finì il proprio bicchiere e lo appoggiò sul bancone. Si allontanò da lì, passo di fianco a due ragazze, evitò un gruppetto di giovani e raggiunse un divanetto rosso ad angolo dietro un tavolinetto, accomodandosi.

Goten era seduto dall’altra parte del divanetto e stava sorseggiando un cocktail con una cannuccia a forma di ricciolo. Bra si sporse, facendo ondeggiare i seni stretti da un top vermiglio e gli tolse un ombrellino dal lungo bicchiere di vetro. Si portò il legnetto alle labbra e lo leccò.

Goten osservò le iridi liquide e brillanti di lei, le sue labbra piene e avvampò.

“Tuo fratello si è accorto che siamo qui insieme?” domandò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori.

Bra appoggiò l’ombrellino sul tavolo.

“Non ho sentito, ripeti” disse, avvicinandosi di più al Son.

“Trunks ha capito che siamo venuti qui insieme per un appuntamento?” le domandò Goten all’orecchio.

Bra negò, afferrò una ciocca mora di quelle del giovane e ci giocherellò, passandoci l’unghia tinta di blu. Con la punta della scarpa rossa con il tacco ticchettò sul pavimento seguendo il ritmo della musica.

“Vado a prenderti da bere?” le chiese Goten, avvicinandole ancor di più le labbra all’orecchio.

Bra rabbrividì, sentendo il calore del fiato di lui. Gli lasciò andare la ciocca e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, sporcandogli la guancia con il rossetto.

“ _Tsk_ , preferisco che rimani con me”. Gli prese la mano nella propria e la strinse. “Quando sono con te, tutto sommato, devo dire che mi trovo bene” gli disse, vicino.

Goten avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

“Tutto sommato, mia principessa dei saiyan?” domandò.

“Sto molto bene con te, meglio?” gli chiese lei.

Goten abbassò il capo e premette con il mento contro il petto muscoloso.

“Mia adorata, spero di renderti sempre felice, ma… Non posso giurarti che ogni giorno sarò bello, eccezionale, allegro, sensibile, fantastico. Ci saranno dei giorni grigi” disse.

Goten la mano di lei con forza e sospirò. “Cercherò di farli passare presto, ma spero che tu possa capirmi”. Aggiunse.

Bra si sporse e gli sfiorò le labbra con le proprie.

“Li supereremo insieme, mia amatissima terza classe” gli disse con tono gentile.

 


	4. Cap.4 Verso il tempio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNGKr21mwpY

Cap.4 Verso il tempio __  
  


_Nella buona sorte e nelle avversità, nelle gioie e nelle difficoltà,_

_se tu ci sarai… io ci sarò_

 

Bra fece roteare l’ombrellino di stoffa sopra di sé e alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro.

“Tuo fratello è di nuovo su tutti i giornali. Pensi che faranno un altro film su Great Saiyaman?” domandò. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare le decorazioni dorate del fermaglio che indossava per tenere ferma la sua coda di cavallo, una ciocca azzurra le ondeggiava al lato del viso ovale.

Goten si appoggiò le mani sulla cintura di stoffa rossa e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non si allena mai, fa lo studioso tutto il tempo e poi, senza quasi fatica, improvvisamente dimostra tutta la sua potenza. Io non lo sopporto” si lamentò.

Bra scrollò le spalle.

“Io non sopporto che Trunks si senta più forte di me solo perché è un maschio. I fratelli maggiori sono sempre così” ribatté.

Entrambi i giovani avanzarono lungo il cammino di pietre, che risaliva la montagna tra gli alberi della foresta. L’odore d’umido pungeva le narici di Goten.

“Sai, sia da me che da te, amore, si aspettano un atteggiamento più… terrestre” ammise Son.

Le fronde degli alberi frusciavano intorno a loro e in lontananza si sentiva lo sciabordio di un fiume, coperto dal ticchettare dei loro sandali di legno.

“C’è una sola usanza terrestre che voglio compiere insieme a te” disse Goten.

Bra piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli e socchiuse le sue labbra rosso rubino.

“Che usanza di quel tipo dovrebbe rispettare la principessa dei saiyan?” domandò, indurendo il tono.

Goten si grattò la testa, passandosi la mano tra i capelli mori e scrollò le spalle, facendo ondeggiare e ripiegare la stoffa del suo kimono.

“Un giorno voglio sposarti per giurarti di rimanerti accanto nella buona sorte e nelle difficoltà. Per poi dimostrartelo giorno per giorno, rimanendoti accanto non solo nelle gioie, ma anche nelle difficoltà” promise, arrossendo.

Bra ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi.

“Io non sarò da meno. Se tu ci sarai, io ci sarò. Niente mi farà allontanare da te” disse Bra. Si sporse prendendo il braccio di lui a braccetto e lo trascinò con sé più avanti.

“Lo so che niente ti spaventa, mia impavida principessa, mia potente guerriera e mia futura amata sposa” le rispose Goten, seguendola.

Bra arrossì e socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono riflettendo la luce del sole che filtrava attraverso gli alberi.

“Anche tu sei abbastanza coraggioso o temeresti di più me, il mio carattere e i miei veleni” lo punzecchiò.

Goten scoppiò a ridere.


	5. Cap.5 Preoccupazioni

Cap.5 Preoccupazioni

_So che nelle fiabe succede sempre che, su un cavallo bianco, arriva il principe._

_E porta la bella al castello, si sposano e sarà l’amore per l’eternità._

 

Goten saltò giù dalla nuvola  _speedy_ , tenendo Bra tra le braccia.

“Ammettilo, la utilizzi solo perché non vuoi farla sentire esclusa. È lentissima” si lamentò la giovane.

Gote guardò la nuvoletta dorata allontanarsi in volo, solcando il cielo azzurro e negò con il capo.

“No, volevo fare qualcosa di romantico” disse, mettendola giù.

La giovane si raddrizzò e i piedi le affondarono nel terreno umido, i suoi stivaletti rossi con il tacco si sporcarono d’erba.

“Romantico?” domandò.

Goten annuì.

“So che nelle fiabe, il principe arriva su un cavallo bianco, ma io avevo solo lei” spiegò.

Bra incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Mia madre era quella fissata con i principi e infatti ha sposato mio padre, il sovrano dei saiyan” ribatté.

Goten si grattò una guancia e annuì.

“Io vorrei permetterti di vivere in una favola, come lei. Portarti al mio castello e farti vivere felice e contenta per l’eternità, ma questa è la realtà e non potrò farla andare così”. Sospirò.

“Mi dispiace poterti offrire solo questo. Insomma, tu sei nata ricca e io, al massimo, posso aspirare a diventare un contadino come mio padre nella vita. Non voglio farti fare gli stessi sacrifici di mia madre. Lei doveva essere una regina e ora, invece, fa la sguattera in una casetta sperduta tra i monti” gemette.

Bra alzò il capo e osservò una gazza ladra volare sopra la cupola color panna della Capsule corporation e sospirò.

“Tu non sei spendaccione come tuo padre. Sono convinta che sapresti fare bene qualsiasi lavoro, senza far esplodere trattori, terreni o simili…” ribatté. Abbassò il capo e osservò il giovane davanti a lei, cingendogli il braccio muscoloso con le proprie. “Inoltre mio fratello non ha intenzione di lasciarmi senza un soldo” lo rassicurò.

Goten si mordicchiò il labbro e annuì, in lontananza si udivano clacson e sgommate d’auto.

“Lo so, ma vorrei offrirti di più” ammise.

Bra si alzò sulle punte dei piedi e appoggiò la fronte su quella di lui.

“Sono una saiyan, me la caverò” lo rassicurò.

“Però ti piacciono i vestiti, i gioielli, i profumi…” enumerò Goten.

“Tutte cose che mio padre sarà felice di farmi avere ugualmente. In caso chiederò a mia madre o mi troverò un lavoro che mi farà guadagnare bene” lo interruppe Bra.

“Ti comporti tanto da dura, ma alla fine sei così gentile con me” disse Goten, sorridendole.

“ _Umphf._  Sei tu che sei speciale, per essere una terza classe” ribatté lei.

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Preparazioni al matrimonio

Cap.6 Preparazioni al matrimonio

_A volte (la vita) è complicata come una lunga corsa a ostacoli._

_Dove non ti puoi ritirare, soltanto correre con chi ti ama accanto a te._

 

Goten si rigirò l’anello dorato tra le mani e sospirò.

“Non devi essere così preoccupato, guarda che mio padre, in realtà, ti ha accettato” lo rassicurò Bra.

Goten annuì, si voltò e guardo il pancione di lei.

“Tu sei una principessa e io, al massimo, potrei essere il tuo valletto” mormorò.

Bra si portò una mano al ventre rigonfio e se lo accarezzò.

“Qui dentro c’è qualcuno a cui non interessa” lo rassicurò.

Goten si spostò di lato, sul letto e le cinse le spalle con il braccio. Le infilò la fede e sorrise.

“Dici che al matrimonio si noterà che siamo in tre?” domandò.

Bra sospirò e volse il capo.

“Probabilmente, ma non m’interessa” lo tranquillizzò. Alzò la testa e guardò fuori dalla finestra, scorgendo le fronde degli alberi di un verde più acido intorno e di una tonalità speranza verso il centro.

“Così sembrerà che anche il nostro matrimonio è solo una sfida che hai lanciato contro il mondo e contro tutti” le disse Goten.

Bra rise.

“Chi mi è veramente amico, chi mi conosce, non giudicherà dalle apparenze. Gente come Pan sa quanto io sia realmente legata a te…  _Tsk,_  in fondo decido io chi amare”. Concluse.

Goten le posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo.

“Con te bisogna guardare oltre le apparenze due volte. La prima volta bisogna scorgere la combattente dietro un bel visetto, la seconda volta trovare il tuo buon cuore oltre un caratteraccio come pochi” disse gentilmente.

“La vita è irta di difficoltà ben più complicate di comprendere una come me. Guai a te se perdi la vita contro uno dei tanti mostri assetati di sangue che cercano di distruggere la terra” lo ammonì Bra.

Goten le mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l’orecchio e le accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

“Ti ho promesso di rimanerti accanto. La nostra esistenza è una corsa a ostacoli da cui non possiamo ritirarci, ma almeno cercherò di correre sempre al tuo fianco” promise.

Bra alzò la mano e guardò l’anello in controluce, le sue dita affusolate erano illuminate dalla luce della lampada che faceva brillare anche l’oro della fede.

“Promettimi che mi permetterai anche di combattere al tuo fianco contro il nemico. Non voglio venire meno al mio ruolo di madre, ma non voglio essere una vergogna per i saiyan, voglio essere lì per controllare che tornerai a casa con me, sano e salvo” disse.

“Non farei mai perdere alla Terra il contributo di una guerriera come te. Certo che sarai lì con me” la rassicurò Goten. Si staccò da lei, si abbassò arcuando la schiena e le baciò il ventre.

 


	7. Cap.7 Superando insieme le avversità

Cap.7 Superando insieme le avversità  


_Giuro, ti prometto, che io mi impegnerò. Io farò di tutto, però, se il mondo con il suo delirio riuscirà ad entrare e far danni, ti prego dimmi che combatterai insieme a me._

 

Bra si sporse e passò la pomata sul livido sotto l’occhio di Goten.

Quest’ultimo alzò il capo e osservò le stelle che puntellavano il cielo blu notte, socchiuse gli occhi guardando la luna, seguì uno dei raggi argentei e lo vide illuminare i petali di un ciliegio. Allungò un braccio e un petalo rosato gli finì sul palmo della mano.

“Sono stato davvero un incapace. L’avversario mi ha fatto svenire con un colpo solo” disse con voce roca.

“È capitato a tutti quanti duranti lo scontro. L’importante è stato che ci siamo rialzati tutti quanti almeno una volta” lo rassicurò.

Goten soffiò sul petalo e lo guardò volare via.

“Mi sono impegnato al massimo per niente” sibilò. Aggrottò la fronte e sospirò pesantemente, scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare le sue ciocche more.

Bra gli diede un colpetto dietro la nuca.

“Smettila di compiangerti! Sei stato fortissimo” lo rimproverò. Chiuse il contenitore della pomata, lo avvolse nella pezzuola e se lo mise nella tasca della salopette rossa che indossava.

“Ora smettila di piagnucolare, non è da saiyan. E, piuttosto, abbracciami, come in questo momento sta facendo l’oscurità” lo incalzò.

Goten le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e la trasse a sé, facendosela aderire addosso.

“Almeno ho potuto dimostrarti che non mentivo, abbiamo combattuto fianco a fianco” disse.

Bra gli avvolse il collo con le braccia e gli baciò il mento, piegò il capo e gli sorrise. I lunghi capelli azzurri le ondeggiavano intorno al viso ovale.

“Questo mondo potrà, con il suo delirio, travolgerci e fare danni più di un tornado; ma alla fine saremo sempre insieme.  _Tsk_ , niente può dividerci quando combattiamo” disse.

Goten le sorrise.

“E comunque, neanche Gohan ha resistito molto più di me” si vantò.

“No, Gotenks ha resistito molto di più, ma anche Bran non è stata niente male” gli ricordò Bra.

Goten le posò un bacio sulla testa, sopra la fascetta rossa della moglie.

“Tu e Bra avete dato vita a una Fusion veramente incredibile. Finirà che ci supererete” la vantò.

“ _Umphf_ , non esagerare. Voi la fate da più tempo… vegliardi” borbottò Bra.

Goten scoppiò a ridere e la cullò contro di sé.

“Sai, pensavo che dovremmo dare un fratellino o una sorellina a nostro figlio” propose.

Bra ghignò, piegando le labbra piene e mostrando i denti candidi.

“Questa è una proposta davvero allettante. In fondo, dobbiamo festeggiare di essere sopravvissuti all’ennesima minaccia” sussurrò con voce seducente. Accarezzò il collo del marito, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco.

 

 

 


End file.
